


Perks of a Fight

by Quienfuese



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quienfuese/pseuds/Quienfuese
Summary: Lizzie and Josie are fighting, Hope tries to cheer up her girlfriend in any way she can. While Penelope enjoys the view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, apologies ahead.  
> Also not good at titles
> 
> Is it good enough to continue?  
> Enjoy
> 
> @QuienFuese  
> .

 

“It helps keep the milk at a perfect temperature, so it doesn’t scorch on the pan. That’s why you never get it right, you need to use a double boiler.” After leaving the pie ready for the oven, Hope turns to see her girlfriend. “Liz, you are not paying attention.” She scolds.

“Yes, I was.” Lizzie grins exuberantly. “Mix the cornstarch with the hot milk and drizzle it into the cold milk.”

“Babe! Is the other way around.” The redhead giggles. “You are never gonna learn.” The girl pouts.

 

The blonde scrunches her nose. “Maybe I wasn’t, but…” She begins to approach, cornering the other girl against the kitchen table. “I don’t need to learn because I have you.” The girl bends and delicately places her lips in the other girl ones.

 

Hope stiffens as if she was about to protest, but gives in. She smiles, behind the kiss content and grateful to feel Lizzie’s warmth around her.

 

Hope hums and break the kiss. “Remind me why I’m doing this instead of cuddling you in my room.” She says between laughs.

 

“Since twin forgiveness cuddle is off the table, We” Lizzie emphasized to correct her girlfriend. “Are baking a banana cream pie for Josie to forgive us”

“First, I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything wrong to Josie.” Hope tilts her head and wiggles an eyebrow. “And second, oh now we are team, but yesterday when…”

“Yes, yes I know that yesterday I might overreact.” The twin rolls her eyes. “But you were really rude to me.” She arches her eyebrows waiting for Hope to admit it.

Hope huffs. “Liz you almost torn my project apart for not having time to cuddle you.”

“But it worked didn’t it?” The blonde shakes her head in condescendence. “We cuddle and more.” Hope huffs again. “And you had an A+, we make a great team.” She raises her hand and starts moving as she was about to recite. “Think this like you thanking me for inspiring you.”

The redhead rolls her eyes and takes a glance to the oven. “You know that if this continues longer you might have to apologize, right?”

“Never apologize, trust me this is what we do. I’m selfish and then she sulks, and I offer baked goods.” Hope widens her eyes at the solution, but she wasn’t going to push the girl further.

“I’ve never received baked goods when fighting.” The redhead pouts.

“No, I prefer to give you different kind of goods.” She explained smugly. “Why? You want me to give you cookies instead?”

“No but does my girlfriend mind to give one of those goods now to encourage a little.”

“That I can do.”

 

Hope was tipping to kiss her, but Lizzie was eager for it so she decides to meet her halfway. The redhead had meant for a slow kiss, a gentle one, but Lizzie grabs the back of her neck and crushes their lips together roughtly. Hope complies, allowing herself to be held tightly, and places her hands into the blond’s waist pulling her impossible closer.

 

Lizzie demonstrates her yearning, letting out a needy growl before coming closer to her ear.

 

“Why don’t we go ahead to my room.” She whispers, before biting gently Hope’s earlobe. “Josie’s staying with Penelope.” She mumbles.

“You know I have a room for my own right?”

 

Lizzie takes a step away to look at her girlfriend. “I found out Josie once perform an offering to Satan in my bed and now I want to get back at her.”

 

“An offering?” The redhead frowns. Lizzie arched her eyebrows in return. “Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea Liz.”

 

Lizzie frowns. “See that’s why, you never want to...”

 

“Okay, Okay.” Hope says avoiding catching on a previous fight. “Let me just put the pie in the oven and set the temporizer to 20, I’m sure we can be done by then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they get to the twin’s bedroom, they begin to kiss rough and needy. Pressing against each other, Lizzie leads Hope towards Josie’s bed. She was about to take off her shirt, when Hope grabs her wrists.

 

“No time for that.” is all Hope says, before swiftly griping the blonde from her waist lifting her up, the girl following the cue, embraces her with her legs. “I don’t want the pie to be overcooked.” Hope manages to say over kisses.

 

The truth is that Hope did not want Lizzie to make her fight with Josie worse just by having sex in her bed, besides she had to admit that she has a thing for desks or tables.

 

Hope carries Lizzie towards her desk, but before arriving, the blonde breaks the kiss. “No, on Josie’s.” She says with heavy breath.

 

_Well, better her desk than her bed, right?_

 

Hope walks towards the other desk and seats Lizzie on it. The girl steps back to remove her sweater, before she manages to throw it in the floor the blond imprisons her with her legs and pressed her towards her. They kissed hastily, as if they could not get enough of each other.

 

Hope puts stop of her lust for a second. A second, that’s what she always needed, to losing in those blue eyes, the same that make her both crazy and worshipping. They were always gleaming with love at the sight of her, a soft smile was dancing across Hope’s lips at the feeling.

 

Before Lizzie could question why she would stop, Hope makes quick work with the girl’s belt. She unbuttons the pant and then pushes it down along with the underwear. Lizzie catches on and lift a little wiggling out her pant and letting it hang off in her knees, for Hope to finish the job.

 

Once her pants are somewhere on the floor, she bites her bottom lip out of excitement, and smirks when she sees Hope follow the movement with her eyes. Hope leans in and kisses her again, before quickly descending, leaving kisses along her jaw and down her neck while her hands begin massaging the girl’s breasts, on top of the shirt. Lizzie leans back on her palms, glad for the support of the desk.

 

It doesn’t take long for Lizzie to throws her head back, trying to keep her moans. No longer need for delaying, Hope pulls her hand down and slides her fingers inside Lizzie’s folds in one fluid movement, feeling the wetness a smug smile forms in her lips. The taller girl eyes squeeze shut when she feels the touch of Hope’s fingers against her clit, breathing sharply as Hope begins to rub gently.

 

_The pie._

 

In need to make it fast, Hope drops to her knees. She begins licking a trail up Lizzie’s legs, her tongue swiping roughly. Then, she starts sucking and biting gently the inside of her thighs. Lizzie can feel her wetness beginning to leak onto whatever papers are under her.

 

What Hope enjoyed most of having Lizzie for her was being able to pay enough attention to her legs. They were long and beautiful, and she always wanted to treat them as they deserved. So, she quickly forgets about the rush and just as she was near Lizzie´s crotch, she decides to star over. Hope runs her hands up Lizzie legs, ankles to thighs, scratching gently, pecking and sucking as she goes. Lizzie watches her and whines impatiently, while Hope continues her ministrations.

 

“Hope?” The redhead hums in response. “Weren’t you saying we don’t have time?”

 

Hope giggles and gives a final kiss to each thighs. The girl concedes, hooking her arms around her thighs and leaning in between, pushing the legs open carefully and just when she swipes her tongue over the clit. The blonde’s moan is drowned by the sound of the door being opened.

 

“Oh, God.” Josie says covering her eyes with one hand and pushing Penelope out with the other, before she could enter the room. Hope and Lizzie just stood there petrified. Once Josie closed the door of the room, Hope grabs Lizzie's pants and held it out. Before the taller girl could take them, they heard the door open, again. Hope quickly puts in the middle of Lizzie's legs to prevent anything from being seen.

 

“Okay, so Josie need some stuff and I don’t really mind giving a review to this.” Penelope points at them and smirks.

“Couldn’t you wait?” The twin shouts.

“No, I have always wandering if Hope is really the top she claims to be.” The raven-haired shrugs.

 

Hope lays a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, preventing the scene from lasting longer than necessary. “Just take whatever she needs.” She says resigned.

 

“Actually…” Penelope grins and points Josie’s desk. “You know what? I’ll just let her know to start over.”

 

Penelope turns around, walks towards the door, when she opens it, the redhead takes a step away for Lizzie to get off the desk.

 

Before the raven-haired came out she spins in her heels. Lizzie as a reaction turns around giving her back to the girl.

 

“Hey!” Both Hope and Lizzie shouts.

“Need to work out that butt over there Saltzman, don’t want Hope’s fade yours.” Penelope smirks and leaves the room.

Lizzie looks at Hope furious. “Did she just…”

“No, she didn’t.” Hope quickly interrupted her, she didn’t want Penelope to disturb her girlfriend.

The blonde groans. “I’m going to give ger scabies again.”

“Hey!” Hope quickly finds Lizzie’s glare. “Hey, I don’t want you to worseness your fight with Josie.” She widens her eyes and Lizzie nods in agreement. “Besides, we only have few minutes left.”

 

Lizzie smiles smugly and comes closer to Hope. “So, you are a top right?” She pushes the girl to the bed and straddles her.

 

_Okay, maybe the pie can wait._

 

 

* * *

 

After clearly more than 20 minutes, the girls rush to reach the kitchen in search for the pie. Hope turns off the oven and pulls it out, with a frown.

 

“It doesn’t look apology kind of good.” The blond pouts.

“Well maybe I could try to talk to her.” Hope gives a forceful smile trying to give comfort to the girl.

Lizzie raises her eyes to meet Hopes. “I don’t need emissaries to handle my sister Hope.”

“or I can go talk to Penelope to see how things are going.” The redhead shrugs.

The taller girl gives a big smile. “Intel, that’s better.” She leans to give a peck to her girlfriend.

 

Hope set out to find Penelope. It was four in the afternoon of a Sunday, she knew that was Josie's study time and the only time she could be sure she was not going to be with Penelope. Although Penelope had insisted that if they tried hard enough it was possible for them to study together, after Josie taking two bad grades, she decided with determination to create a space in which she could devote herself to study without distraction.

 

Josie had called dibs for the library, so Hope goes straight to the living room. When crossing the threshold, she sees Penelope sitting on a sofa, curling up a strand of her hair with one hand and holding a book with the other.

 

Hope walks over and seats next to the girl. “Park.”

 

Penelope let out a long sigh. “Mikaelson, not because I’m on a sofa means someone can seat with me.” Hope takes a look at the room; it was full and although the sofa was the most comfortable nobody had sat on it.  “What do you want?” The raven-haired says without taking her eyes out of the book.

“You know the twins…”

Penelope raises her had signaling the girl to stop. “Let me stop you right there.” Hope was a little annoyed that the girl not even bothered to look at her. “As much as I’m one step to turn into mother Teresa with my charity work, I don’t know what that is about.”

“What you mean you don’t know?” Hope frowns.

“I said what I said.” She finally takes the book down and looks at Hope. “She just got into my room with that face which whatever I could say was wrong, so I just decided to relieve her tension without talking, if you know what I mean.” The girl smirks.

Hope groans a little. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

 

Ever since Hope walked over Josie and Penelope one day, the raven-haired took any chance she gets to remind the scene to Hope.

 

And it worked Hope’s mind was flooded with the memory of a red moaning Josie scratching Penelope’s back.

 

Hope shakes her head at the thought. “Look P, help me out here.” She grabs her hand.  

The raven-haired frowns and tilts her head back. “Why would I do that? From where I stand, I get to sleep with Josie and I’m certainly not taking a bullet for Lizzie Saltzman, for all I know she probably deserves it.”

“Common, don’t you want to make Jo happy?” She squished the girl’s hand. “She’s probably shattering herself for a numb sense fight.”

Penelope takes her hand out abruptly and gun pointed Hope. “See, that’s the thing.” She grins. “Since the fight she’s just being happier than ever.”

Hope stretches on the sofa and looks up at the ceiling. “Well, what I have is very mood swinger Lizzie.”

“Common Mikaelson, take advantage of the situation.” Hope turns her head to Penelope, asking for a how, she was feeling like asking for a solution to the devil.  “What I see is a very horny Lizzie Saltzman.” The raven-haired explains. “Yeah, is time for someone to tell that the silence spell in your room run out.” Hope widens her eyes. Lizzie must have siphoned it one of the times they were against the door and they haven’t noticed. “Don’t be moody about that, it certainly suits you too.”

 

Hope wasn’t in total agreement with the girl and Penelope could notice.

 

“Look, I’m not saying we should linger this fight.” She takes Hope hands to burst her confidence. “What I’m saying is that I’m letting Josie workout this by her own and you should do the same with your girl.” She shrugs. “Besides, this is worst for you.” Hope gives her a confused look, she didn’t’ quite get it. “Don’t you are friends with the other party?” Penelope scrunches her nose.

 

Hope said nothing, but Penelope’s word already got stuck in her head. The witch had pointed things she had not thought about.

 

Lizzie had been looking for more intimate moments since the fight and it is worth mentioning that she had become more creative than usual. Not that Hope complained, with the stress of the exams, a willing Lizzie was everything she needed. But she did not want to just give just the physical to Lizzie, she also wanted to calm her heart.

 

But, she had been so focused on Lizzie feeling better about the fight, that for a second, she did not stop to think about Josie. Lizzie had not told her the reason of the fight and if Josie had done the same with Penelope, it was probably more serious than she had imagined. But Penelope was right, not knowing gave her the advantage of not having to choose sides.

 

Hope stands up, she needs to have a proper talk with her girl over this.

 

“Thanks P, see you around.” She starts walking out.

 

“Hey.” Hope stops and turns. “Josie wasn’t happy about starting over her homework.” Penelope scrunchs her nose and lift up her book, breaking the eye contact between them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I looked up how to make a banana cream pie.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, validation is important.
> 
> If you want me to continue, let me know
> 
> You can also yell at me here @QuienFuese


	2. Chapter 2

Today it has been a good day for Josie Saltzman.

 

Josie had woken up in the arms of her girlfriend.

 

She had breakfast a little earlier than usual to avoid unwanted presences, which had allowed her once again during this week to talk with people with whom she had not shared time in a while.

 

She had finished almost all the homework of the week and those that were missing did not require much effort, so she decided to finish her study time before planned and spend the rest of the afternoon with her girlfriend.

 

This Sunday was different, as it had been all week.

 

But different in this occasion was good.

 

If you take away the part of the day when she walked in, to see Hope kneeling in front of her half naked sister sitting in her desk, it was a good kind of different.

 

She had decided to move away from all the negatives things, Lizzie related, that the week had started with and focus on making of her surroundings something good.

 

For her.

 

She needed to focus on the good things, for her and Penelope.

 

Because this new start needs to be perfect.

 

Josie was entering the living room carrying a couple of books, when she saw Hope in the distance.

 

The brunette thinks for a moment about whether to approach or not, after all she was half the reason why she had to start over her homework, but quickly dismissed the thought, today is not a day to get into the negative. She reminds herself.

 

Smiling, she tries to interconnect their eyes, but the girl has her mind elsewhere and doesn’t realize it.

 

As Hope passes by her side without even noticing the brunette, she turns quickly and puts a hand on her shoulder before she could walk farther. Hope turns immediately when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, there." The taller girl gives her a smile, but Hope was still in a trance. "You are a bit distracted." Josie adds still smiling.

 

Hope blinks more times than necessary. "Oh, hey Jo, I didn’t see you." She gives a goofy smile.

 

"I noticed." Josie widens her eyes and nods.

 

She realizes the other girl is very dispersed, so she decides to follow her way. "Well see you around, I-"

 

"Actually, can I ask you something?" Hope frowns slightly and crosses her arms.

 

Suddenly, Josie gives a small jump when she feels arms rounding her waist from behind. "Hey, babe." She hears in a whisper near her ear, but before she could turn her face, she feels a kiss on her cheek. The brunette smiles at the touch and the familiar voice. "What happened? You've got an hour left before getting stuck with me." The raven-haired fakes concern.

 

Hope cocks her head. How was possible that Penelope interrupted her brief encounter with Josie. She had left her a minute ago on the sofa, in the other side of the room and with no intention of moving in a long time.

 

It would not have surprised her so much if she had not seen the same action several times before, it was as if the raven-haired could feel Josie's presence just by being in the same place. No matter how many people there are, Penelope always appeared from nowhere by her side.

 

It seems so weird that Hope wonders if the witch had put a spell on her girlfriend, it wouldn’t surprise her.

 

Josie turned her head to give a small peck on her girlfriend's lips. "You say it like is a bad thing." Both girls lock eyes and smile, unaware of the world around them.

 

Hope makes a disgust face.

 

How was it possible?

 

Was it possible that this was the same girl who a few minutes ago made her feel that she had to thank her with this life and the othe,r for exchanging few words with her.

 

She was the HWIC with a thousand and one barriers up, but in a matter of seconds they all disappeared with the mere presence of Josie.

 

Was it the same for her?

 

She could not help but wonder.

 

She actually had a thousand and two barriers, but when she is with Lizzie nothing stops her to be her, to love with everything she has and to be loved without any restrictions.

 

She shakes her head and points with her thumb towards the hall. "I'm going to leave."

 

"Wait, what did you want to ask me?"

 

Penelope curiously pulls away from Josie and take a few steps to be beside her, leaning her back against the wall and putting a hand on her waist.

 

The girl could feel her penetrating gaze warning her to choose carefully her next words.

 

What she has in mind to ask would probably take away Josie’s calm aura and Penelope knows it, Hope knows it and Penelope knows Hope knows it, which is worse.

 

It was retaliations kind of worse.

 

Usually she wasn’t afraid of Penelope Park. If there was someone who could face the girl and get away with it with few scratches, was her.

 

But there was something in Penelope's eyes that made her feel nervous and even though she had confronted Penelope before, she had never faced the witch when Josie was involved.

 

Something was telling her that was something not worth doing, not for now, when Lizzie had clearly told her not to talk with Josie about her fight.

 

"What?" She manages to say.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" Hope widens her eyes and just looks at Josie for longer than expected, turning the situation somewhat uncomfortable. She turns her head to Penelope and shakes her a little asking for her help.

 

Penelope smirks and takes a step to get next to Josie. "Oh, Hope are you telling her already?"

 

"What are you two planning?" Josie narrows her eyes.

"Yes, but why don’t you tell her instead." Hope smiles broadly in nervousness.

"Hope here, heard us talking about that climate and environment symposium." The witch says nodding to Hope, she in response smiles and nods more times than necessary. "And she asked if she could come." The witch shruggs.

"Oh, I only have two tickets for that." Josie frowns.

 

Penelope takes Josie's hand and strokes it with her thumb, making her turn around to see her. "Yeah, I was in a good mood and offer to give her mine." She smiles lightly to her girlfriend.

 

Josie squints. "It's settled then." She turns to Hope and grins at her. "I'll see you tomorrow after class."

 

Hope nods in response and leaves before she has to explain why she had been given overnight to go to a supposed symposium she had no idea about and why she had asked Penelope and not Josie.

 

Penelope watches as Hope leaves, while she feels eyes prostrate on her.

 

She turns towards the source. "What?"

"If you didn’t want to come you could've told me." She scolds.

"What?" Penelope snorts. "Jojo, of course I want to go." She pulls the hand that she was still holding, bringing the girl closer to her. "It's just that you've been avoiding Hope lately and you could use this as quality time with her."

"I have not." Josie said turning her head, avoiding her girlfriend's gaze.

 

Penelope hums and grabs her girlfriend's chin forcing her to look at her. "What is it?"

 

"I don’t know if Hope coming is a good idea, besides I wanted to go with you"

"Why wouldn’t be? After you insisted so much for me to be nicer with her, now you are backing my point that spending time with her can give you fleas? "Josie rolls her eyes. "I can come to the next save the planet thing, I'm sure you already have it on your calendar." Penelope says while curling the hair falling in each side inviting her to come closer.

 

Josie smiles closing the distance between them, but stops when she feels vaguely the lips of the other girl. "Second Friday of next month," She whispers brushing the other girl lips.

 

"I can’t wait." The raven-haired smirks.

"Park, Saltzman not PDA you know the rules." Dorian says as he enters the room.

 

Josie jumps back in response and quickly steps back from Penelope in distress.

 

“We weren’t doing anything Mr. Williams.” The witch raises her hands faking disbelief. “Yet.” She whispers.

 

Josie widens her eyes scolding her.

 

“Don’t outsmart Penelope or want me to take you to de principal’s office for you to explain that you weren’t doing anything with his daughter _yet_.”

 

Josie gives the girl and alarming look. “Touche.” The raven-haired gives him a nod in sign of her defeat.

 

“Don’t think so.” He says and walks away.

 

Penelope makes a goofy face to chill out her girlfriend, but in return the taller girl gives her a resting one. "Hey, let's go to the town and grab dinner there." Penelope says confidently.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Probably it would be a smart move from Hope to ask herself why Penelope just gave her an odd way out, after she backed off of asking Josie something about the fight.

 

Maybe that was the first thing she could think of.

 

No, she was smarter than that.

 

What if she was actually being nice, because they both care about Josie.

 

Doesn’t seem right.

 

Everybody knows that she doesn’t do anything out the kindness of her heart. There always were ulterior motives, something she could gain, even if it was just fun for her.

 

Maybe she was just punishing her with a boring symposium after almost take Josie calm away.

 

Perhaps that could be, but for now thinking about that could wait.

 

She needs to find Lizzie, no more avoiding the fight with sweet girlfriends talks or lust moments.

 

After searching several places Hope addresses to the gym. It was odd for Lizzie to be there on a Sunday, but she already run out places to look for her before having to go to the woods.

 

The redhead walks in and can sees her girlfriend there, she cannot help but to smile even if she only can sees her from behind.

 

Even if the only thing she can spot is her blonde hair, that was enough for her to smile.

 

She is her favorite person in the world and her favorite part of each day.

 

As the redhead approaches, she could see that Lizzie was hitting the boxing bag with fury, which makes her smile fade.

 

Hope crept up to the corner of the gym and puts a strike pad in each hand. She then walks towards Lizzie, without the taller girl even notice.

 

"Here."

Lizzie turns around and meets her little girlfriend. "Oh no, I was just ..." Lizzie shakes her head.

"I know, let me help you." Hope smiles slightly.

"You are not even dressed up."

"It's okay."

 

Lizzie nods and gets in position to hit the pad.

 

Lizzie starts beating the pad cautiously, but Hope begins to get authoritarian correcting her technique. The taller girl grunts between a laugh, of course Hope was not going to let her just hit the pad. Not even though it was not her purpose to do it well.

 

She wants Lizzie to do it perfect, because Hope was perfect, everything in her was perfect.

 

Every moment with her was perfect in her own way.

 

And even, only she could make Lizzie feel perfect.

 

It does not take long for Lizzie to recover the rhythm, because there were still things inside her that needed to be released.

 

_Faster!_

_Raise more your elbow._

 

There was something bothering Hope.

 

_Relax your shoulder._

 

It wasn’t the fact that after multiples trainings Lizzie still has a sloppy technique.

 

_Extend your arm._

 

No, it wasn’t it.

 

_Extend._

 

Lizzie was hitting harder than usual.

 

_Higher!_

_The wrist._

 

The use of this force was the least for Hope, after all she is a tribid and can handle it.

 

_The other one!_

 

It was what was behind it. Something was bothering Lizzie and she doesn’t have any idea what it was.

 

_Extend!_

 

Lizzie was also a person with barriers, clearly not as armored as Hope's, but with barriers nevertheless and although they had been knocking them down one by one, sometimes they raise once again and needed a push.

 

Hope thinks she needs to make that push and maybe this is the time to ask the blond about her fight with Josie. Without thinking much, she lowers the pads. "Hey Liz why ..." Suddenly she feels a blow to her face.

 

Lizzie widens her eyes. "Oh god Hope, I'm so sorry." The girl says shocked.

 

"Nono, it was my fault." Hope says traying to calm her down, but the girl was even more shocked to see blood on her nose and starts absorbing magic from the floor.

Normally Lizzie has more self-control than that, but Hope knows that when she had a lot accumulated in her, a little was enough to completely unbalance her.

But this was not little for Lizzie. She just hurt her girlfriend, it had been a blow to her heart. because she was stupid enough not to pay attention and hit Hope in the face.

The girl was there helping her and she just hit her in the face.

 

Hope quickly releases the pads and the pulls the girl from her elbow, forcing her to match her height.

 

"Look at me." The lights start blinking and Lizzie follows them with her eyes. Hope quickly puts her palms on the girl's cheek to get her attention. "Look at me." The taller girl turns her eyes to her. "It was my fault, I shouldn’t have lowered the pad." Hope tells her. "Breathe." Hope begins to inhale and exhale deeply, and Lizzie imitates her breathing.

 

Although the lights stop blinking the girl still looks shocked, so Hope decides to change her strategy. The redhead pulls the other girl's face and joins their lips.

 

Lizzie relishes and follows the other girl, without thinking, because a single kiss was enough for her to forget about everything else. It was a sweet kiss, full of tenderness.

 

A calm Lizzie separates a little. "I didn’t mean to hurt you." She pouts.

 

Hope gives her a slight smile and tucks a strand of hair that lays outside her clipped hair behind her ear. "I know."

 

Lizzie tightens her lips. "Did it hurt?"

Hope hums. "Just a little." She grimaces. "How much did you syphon? Need to release? "The girl asks.

"It's okay, just a little." Lizzie imitated Hope's tone and face.

"You sure? I don’t mind going to the woods with you. "The redhead shrugs.

"I'm fine."

 

Hope takes the girl's hands and begins to remove her gloves. "Want me to stay before curfew?"

 

"Actually, Dad chickens out when we are fighting and look the other way with that."

"That explains a lot."

 

After putting everything in order the girls went to Hope's room. When Lizzie arrived, she snarled and threw herself on the bed, while Hope tucked Lizzie's gym bag into a corner.

 

Hope climbs onto the bed and straddles the girl.

 

"What was that about love?"

 

Lizzie widens her eyes, but looks at the ceiling instead of her girlfriend. "Nothing."

 

Hope starts feeling a twinge in her chest. All kinds of thoughts begin to haunt her head. She knew she didn’t have much time with Lizzie, but she believed they had trust. But Lizzie had not told her the reason for the fight with Josie and now this?

 

"Liz, I know sometimes we want to deal with things by our own." Lizzie turns her eyes to the redhead. "But I'm here, I want to be here and I'm always here for you whenever you need me." As soon as Hope stops speaking the blond’s eyes fell back on the ceiling.

"I know, but really is nothing." Lizzie says unimportant, however when she looks back at her girlfriend she could see pain and worry in her face and that gets inside her skin. "It’s embarrassing, really" she says with a grimace.

Hope frowns. "What is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." The blond shakes her head. "You will make fun of me."

Hope grins. "Tell me." Lizzie shakes her head once more. Hope prostrates the girl's hands to the bed and starts giving small pecks on her girlfriend's neck. "Tell me, tell me, tell me." She says before giving each one. Lizzie starts tickling and tries to free her hands, but Hope is much stronger than her.

"Stooop." The blond says with a laugh.

"Not until you tell me." Hope pouted.

The redhead prepares to bring her lips to her neck again when Lizzie cries out. "Fine."

Hope giggles. "Sooo?" She says arching her eyebrows.

"I just can’t take out of my head what Sa ..." Lizzie stops herself from finishing the word when she sees Hope raising her eyebrows in reprimand. "Penelope said."

 

Of course, damn Penelope Park and her bad-intentioned comments.

 

Hope hums. "Turn around." She gets on her knees giving space to the other girl to move.

 

"What?"

"Turn around!" The girl says demanding

 

Lizzie immediately complies and turns upside down between Hopes thighs.

 

“I believe I’ve never show you how much I love your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Since i don't know about this one,  
> Any comment and kudo will be very much appreciated
> 
> @quienfuese if you want to be friends


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the lovely six people on twitter who voted for this one
> 
> I never know what I'm doing so any thought is welcome
> 
> There is more posie, because someone asked and I am a sucker for comments

Lizzie is upside down with her eyes closed tightly and her toes still curled. Her breathing was still trying to level up and she could still feel a particular warmth coming from the lower part of her body. Hope gives her light kisses on her still red ass, which makes her writhe a bit. When Lizzie's breathing steadies completely, Hope rolls beside her

 

"That was something else." Lizzie says amazed.

 

Lizzie puts a hand on her forehead and starts laughing.

 

"What's so funny?" Hope asks and turns on her side.

"As much as I appreciate that, it was not the reason I was on my nerves." Lizzie turns her head towards Hope.

Hope frowned. "Then what was it."

Lizzie exhaled. "I don’t want anyone to see your ass, certainly not Penelope." She rolls her eyes.

 

Hope parted her lips, she did not know what to say.

 

“Don’t you dare to laugh.” The blond pouts.

"Well I can’t control that, but it's only yours for the touch." She says giggling.

Lizzie turns on her side. "Just for the touch?" She says smugly.

"And the kiss and the bite and the suck and whatever you want to do with it really." Hope wiggles her brows.

"You are the best." Lizzie leans and kisses the girl.

"Just for you." Hope whispers.

 

They stay like that for a moment. Until Hope realizes that Lizzie was holding something. The redhead narrows her eyes inviting her to speak.

 

"Sooo...How went your talk with her."

"I don’t have anything. Penelope knows nothing and before you say anything, yes I believe her and no, she's not helping."

Lizzie growls and shrugged. "Well at least I have the room for my own."

"What about you talk this out." Hope said pleading.

 

This was the right moment to make the blond talk about the fight. She was the one who had introduced the subject, which makes it easier.

 

"What about I don’t talk at all." Before Hope could protest, Lizzie was taking off her pants.

 

Hope knew that she should insist on having a direct conversation instead of doing what appears to be the only thing they do these days. But Lizzie putted her head between her legs, and Hope was weak.

 

"I want to thank you for today." The blonde says.

 

Maybe Penelope was right, this fight wasn’t bad at all. Not to linger it, just to let it be.

 

* * *

 

 

Classes were over, there were no exams coming soon or monsters these days, which meant that it was Hizzie time.

Hope hastened to leave her things in her room, to go find Lizzie afterward. She quickly left her bag pack on the bed and put on something more comfortable. Already ready to go find Lizzie, she turns to the door and finds Penelope leaning on the frame with her usual smirk.

 

“This is getting creepy, are you sure Josie is the one you are into?”

Penelope snorts. “She’s already waiting for you outside the school.”

 

It takes a second for Hope to realizes what the witch was talking about. She had forgotten that she had agreed to go to Josie's event.

 

The redhead sights. “I’ll just need to tell Lizzie and then I’ll…”

Penelope interrupts. “Jo likes to be in the front in these things, and she can’t do that if you are late.” She says not to rude, but not to gently either.

“It will take a minute.” Hope walks by the door.

“Please.” Penelope says to convince Hope. The redhead stops and locks eyes with her. “This is important to Jo, I can tell Lizzie for you.” The witch pleads.

 

Hope stares a at her for a moment. She couldn’t say no, could she?

 

“Okay, tell her I’m sorry I didn’t tell her before about this, that I forgot it was today and that…”

Penelope shakes her head and interrupts the tribrid. “Too many words already.”

Hope rolls her eyes. “Just tell her I’m going to whatever this is with Josie.”

“Okay, I will.” The raven-haired tilts her head and gives a cheerful smile.

 

With that, Hope walks away not entirely sure that Penelope would tell Lizzie, but that was the least she could do, right? After all this thing must be boring for Penelope to give her pass so kindly and she is going to suck it for her.

 

Once Penelope was assured that Hope was going to meet Josie at the school entrance, she goes to the twins’ room.

 

The door was open, Lizzie was there wearing her witchery uniform packing some things in her sports bag.

 

“Hey dear sis.” Penelope says enthusiastic.

“Already told you not to call me like that Satan. Want me to tell my sister you are in the dark path again?”

“I don’t mind, I like to be punished.” The raven haired says shamelessly.  

Lizzie turns to her panicked. “Go away, as you can see Josie is not here.” She says in disgust.

 

Now that Penelope has her attention, she figures she could press a little just for fun.

 

“Yeah I know just pass by to give you my review.” Penelope says, but Lizzie looks at her clueless. “I give you points for the desk, but it seems like you are a pillow princess darling.”

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes and groans. Before saying anything, she stops herself and remembers Hope is right and she can’t pick a fight with Penelope, she could get back at her later.

 

The blond decides to avoid any kind of situation, so she flips her hand to close the door with magic. Before it gets closed Penelope raises her hand and stops it.

 

“Your girl told me to tell you that she’s going to this Earth thing with Josie.” The raven-haired smirks.

Lizzie quickly stops everything she’s is doing. “That can’t be right, where is she?” She says disturbed.

“Halfway there I think, why?” Penelope says faking concern.

Lizzie is already mad. She tries to gather herself before she could throw anything to Penelope. “At what time are they coming back?” She says clenching her jaw.

“Late, like really late.” Penelope nods a few times. “Didn’t Josie mention is in another town?”

“Get out.” The blond once again flips her hand and the door closes.

* * *

 

 

It was already late when they arrived at school but Hope figures that there was still some time to spend with Lizzie. Before saying goodbye, Josie tells Hope that the next time she should let her know in advance, so they don’t need to exclude Penelope, to which the girl just nods. After the awkward to many nods and weird smile she heads to Lizzie's room

 

The symposium had not been so bad for Hope, in fact she actually enjoyed learning a couple of things. The girls managed to arrive in time to sit in the front row. Not that she cared much about Penelope, but Hope was grateful that Josie was going to tell her that everything had gone the way she wanted.

 

The only bad thing was that they hadn’t talked much, The redhead hoped to be able to take out some information from Josie about the fight, but the only time they had to talk was on the way there, which Josie had used to update Hope about the symposium, and the way back which the brunette had used to talk about the event.

 

Hope knocks the door of the twins’ room

 

"Liz, are you there?"

"If your name is Hope Mikaelson, then no."

 

Hope is surprised at the girl's response and decides to open the door without preamble.

 

Lizzie is crawl into her bed, reading what it seems to be a spreadsheet. The girl doesn’t bother to look at the tribrid.

 

The redhead tries to walk inside, but a force stops her.

 

"What's this?" Hope asks.

"What it looks like, a barrier for neglecting girlfriends." Lizzie says reproachfully without taking sight to Hope.

"Liz, I know I didn’t tell you about going to this thing with Jo, but…"

 

Lizzie closes the book a little harder than usual and seats in the bed. "You think this is about you spending time with my sister instead of me, without even telling me? Well think again."

 

Hope flinches at the answer, it clearly bothers the blond she didn’t tell her about this thing with Josie, but whatever was the cause of the barrier it must be even worse. Even thought, there was nothing the redhead could think about. The girl began to look closely. Lizzie was wearing the uniform of her witchery team and her Stallions bag was next to the bed.

 

"Fuck." The redhead says to herself. "Liz, I'm so sorry I forgot." Hope apologizes, but the girl opens her book again and ignores her. "If you could just ... and talk about it." The tribrid signs to the barrier.

"What could you possible say, you knew about this a long time ago, I also wrote it in your agenda with a lot of hearts around. If you didn’t want to be on my team you could’ve said so.”

 

Lizzie was right, which made Hope speechless.

 

How could she have forgot about that?

 

Lizzie had been talking about wanting Hope on her team for long. When Josie quitted to form her own team to play with Penelope, she had left a free spot creating the perfect opportunity. Lizzie was more excited than Hope about this, but there were certainly many motivations for the redhead to also wanting this.

 

And then again how could she have forgot. Almost every day she smiled to see that cute note reminding her of the tryouts.

 

"Of course, I want to. It was just that I almost asked Josie about the fight and Penelope came with this thing to prevent me from asking and…" She rambles.

 

_DAMN PENELOPE_

“I forgot, but I want to play the tournament.” Hope says apologetic.

“Well you can be in Josie’s team then, please close the door it’s already late.”

 

Hope do so, she doesn’t want to press. She knows Lizzie needs some time to calm down before they can talk about this.

 

_With you, I want to play the tournament with you._

 

Once she’s not longer facing Lizzie but the door, all things Hope was feeling turns into anger.

 

 

* * *

 

After departing ways with Hope, Josie went to the common area. Penelope had told her that if she didn’t arrive so late, she would probably be in there talking to MG about some pending matters they had.

 

As the brunette walks into the room, she sees Penelope sitting in an armchair and in front of her MG in another one. The girl approaches and smiles at MG before sitting in Penelope’s lap and giving her a peck in the cheek.  Penelope smiles and open her legs, to give room for the girl to get comfortable. Josie complies and sits in between her legs lying her back on Penelope’s front. Once Josie is settled the raven-haired puts her arms around the brunette’s waist.

 

Penelope and MG quickly end their conversation and start asking Josie about her day. Josie starts very excited telling them all about the event.

 

Suddenly a not very friendly Hope rushes to them.

 

“Hey." Josie stands to welcome the girl but Hope just gives her a swift forced smile and turns to Penelope.

"Can we talk?" Hope says trying to remain calm in front of the other two, but she’s tense and everybody can notice.

Penelope immediately contracted her smile. "I'm busy here."

 

Hope in response grabs the girl by the forearm. Josie quickly grabs Hope's arm before she pulls her girlfriend.

 

"What's happening?" Josie says matching Hope’s mood.

 

The redhead let go Penelope. Before she can answer, the raven-haired stands and pulls Josie slightly separating her from Hope. The witch gives a defiance look. Hope decides to remain silence and raises her eyebrows asking for a call. Penelope turns to Josie.

 

"Give us a minute Jojo."

"No, she can’t just drag you like that." Josie says exalted.

“Hey, we don’t want to lose our room privileges for arson, right?” The raven-haired winks at her girlfriend and starts walking to a corner of the room before Josie could say something, Hope following.

“Make it quick Mikaelson.” Penelope says bluntly.

“You did it on purpose.” Hope blurts out, but the other girl just looks at her as if she was oblivious about the whole situation, which enrages the redhead even more. “You fucking knew today was Lizzie´s team tryouts.”

“Are you suggesting I conveniently putted you in a situation in which you wouldn’t be able to make it to the tryouts?”

 

Hope raises an eyebrow; her nostrils were bigger than usual.

 

“That’s circumstantial, I think it’s barely my fault you forgot about that; don’t you think?” The raven-haired adds.

 

With that, Penelope manages to disarm Hope. The tribrid couldn’t argue that, even if Penelope knew about the tryouts, it was actually her fault not remember them.

 

Penelope knows she could easy get away with this, but she isn’t scare of Hope. Suddenly, for her waving this to Hope was a better idea than to keep a low profile.

 

“I was doing you a favor when you almost got a stroke thinking an excuse and you attack me like this?” Penelope says smugly and shrugs.

“Ugh, cut the crap Penelope. We both know this was about witchery tournament.”

 

Penelope is not a person to throw the stone and hide the hand, so she decides to give in. Not that she is in a losing position anyway.

 

“Okay, you’ve got me.” The witch raises her hands in defeat. “Now what?” She grins.

 

Hope doesn’t’ now what to do now, but the lack of answer invites Penelope to continue talking.

 

“Look I know you just came out of your doghouse to play with the rest of us, but this is how things are around here. Regina George had done worst for her team and if you don’t believe me just ask. I didn’t do anything Lizzie hasn’t already.” Penelope takes a step forward to Hope. “This is the most important event in the school and my team will win it.”

“Like hell you are.” The redhead says fiercely. She turns around and starts walking away before Penelope could further the conversation.

 

 Dramatic exit, you know?

 

“Buy some sunscreen, sun in the grades is horrible.” Penelope yells smugly.

 

Hope raises her middle finger to the witch. The raven-haired just smirks at the offense, but suddenly her smile fades when she spots a certain brunette frowning at her.

 

After the conversation between the two girls, Penelope tries to go back to her moment of calm with MG and Josie. As soon as the witch approaches to return to her place, Josie stands and pulls up a chair to sit on it. It didn’t take long for MG to realizes that his nervous jokes were not going to lighten the tension and he says a silly excuse about showing his new comic to Kaleb, before leaving.

 

"Are you gonna tell me?" Josie says bluntly.

"What babe?" Penelope responds tender trying to lower Josie’s nerves, but it does the exact opposite.

"Let's go, it's already late." Josie stands up and starts walking towards Penelope’s room. Her pace was faster than usual, it got on her nerves the fact that Penelope wasn’t willing to tell her what that was about. The witch knows so she decides to simply stay a couple of steps behind her.

 

While entering the room the noise of the halls is quickly exchange by silence. Penelope waits against the closed-door for Josie’s next move. She doesn’t want to give unless it was asked, but she either is going to ignore there is something bothering the brunette.

 

Josie simply ignores that the girl was awkwardly standing against the door and starts preparing herself to bed.

 

Certain, that there isn’t going to be a conversation at the very moment Penelope follows.

 

During the whole time Penelope just changes her clothes by force of monotony, concentrating all her thoughts on Josie. While looking at her the whole time waiting for her to say something, the taller girl just ignored her gaze and continued preparing herself.

 

Penelope knows the girl was holding something and it was just matter of time for this to blow up.

 

Once everything is set, Josie lifts the blanket, while a stiff Penelope is standing at the other side of the bed. Before getting into bed she exhales and finally turns her glare to Penelope.

 

"What?" The raven-haired says not knowing how all this is going to be played.

"You know what." Josie raises her eyebrows.

 

It was annoying enough for Josie not to know what happened between Penelope and Hope, but the raven-haired has to make it worst by playing the clueless card.

"You know how's Hope." Penelope huffs. She wants to downplay, but Josie remains immovable in wanting to know. "You don’t need to worry." She still tries, knowing it is in vain. Josie is stubborn and if she wants to know she will.

"Are you scheming?"

 

There it is, the blow.

 

"No." The raven-haired says looking at the corner of her eyes.

"Look at me." Josie demands.

 

The shorter girl turns her gaze to the brunette. "Not, exactly" She says, but Josie's eyes get into her. Penelope knows it is a lost cause anyway. "Fine, you would call it that, but is just for our good."

 

Not that Josie is surprised, she knew that only one of Penelope’s tricks could trigger Hope like that, but she really wanted to be wrong.

 

"We said we would do things different this time. I've been trying to detach myself from Liz. We don’t have the same schedule anymore; I don’t spend every free time with her. I even quitted her witchery team. So, I'm going to ask again." Penelope could see Josie have just played her best cards and that is never good. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Is not what you think.”

“Tell me what I think.”

“This is not me being against Lizzie or annoying Hope for fun, I was just making sure we have the strongest witchery team, everyone does it."

“Lizzie? Great.” Josie huffed, if she wasn’t mad before she is now. "You are not everyone Penelope, you are my girlfriend and we said we'll make things different this time." The brunette pauses and sits in the bed to gather herself. She doesn’t want to pick a fight; she doesn’t want to be in a bad place with her girlfriend when everything was going great. "You know things are rocky with Liz, you hadn’t to make it worse." She says more calmly.

"Relax, I don’t think she'll blame this on us, I did think about that you know? It was Hope’s fault."

"Still not the point." Josie rolls her eyes and lay down on the bed. “What you did?”

“I didn’t do anything though.” Penelope says while lying down in her side of the bed.

“Pen, you are not doing yourself a favor.” Josie turns her head to face her.

 

Penelope huffs and finally gives up at all, not that it made slightly sense to resist this conversation in the first place.

 

After the raven-haired told Josie what happened, the girl just remained quiet, she makes sure to be on her side rejecting Penelope’s intentions to be in touch. Penelope pulls out the best puppy eyes she has to offer, but the brunette just keeps looking at the ceiling. Finally, after a minute or so Josie turns her back ending the conversation.

 

Penelope just stays lying sideways facing Josie’s nape, waiting for her to turn around, but Josie simply whispered a spell and the lights went out.

 

What it felt like an eternity passed, Penelope has a heavy heart at the moment and isn’t comfortable with it, not get her wrong, she doesn’t regret what she had done, but she doesn’t like to upset Josie. Surely everything was Mikaelson’s fault, she didn’t need to call her out in front of Josie. It wasn’t even all her, sure she set the scenery, but the performance was all Hope.

 

Every second that passes is a second in which her girlfriend was in the corner of the bed giving her back instead of being in her arms, giving her lips.

 

Josie didn’t make any noise. However, Penelope knew her very well to know that she was still awake.

 

"Can we not go mad to sleep." Penelope finally says.

 

Josie turns and puts her index in Penelope’s forehead, for both purposes move her girlfriend away a little and syphon. She then snaps her fingers, a small flame appears on her thumb. With the new light shining from her finger she could look directly at Penelope.

 

The brunette was making clear with her glare that she isn’t going to start the talk. But to give some light was good enough, so Penelope proceeds. "I'm sorry I meddled; I'll try not to do it again, but to be fair, when we made those agreements it was about us."

 

Josie frowns. Penelope was kind of missing the point.

"I know, just don’t do it again." Josie finally softened her face. “I mean, at least involve me next time, I’m sure we accomplish more things together, they still have Chris you know?”

 

Penelope grins in response. She was doing this for Josie, she just wants Josie to win while actually playing, not by being in the bench, as it was in Lizzie’s team

 

“This is my first time playing this tournament and we’ll win this, together.” The raven-haired smiles softly.

 

Josie nods and smiles in return.

 

This is another first. It is also the first time to not do something with Lizzie, but Penelope. She has chosen Penelope, surely it was a big step for them since they decided to try again.

 

Sure, she isn’t entirely comfortable with the whole tricking Hope to miss the tryouts and avoiding her to be on Lizzie’s team. But then, she would’ve done that for Lizzie and for Penelope to did that for her kind of warmth her heart. It also helps that Lizzie would never find out about the meddling.

 

"Don’t I deserve a kiss?" Penelope says, but Josie gives her a dubious look. “I apologized and we do have the best team.” The raven-haired assures.

"I’m not sure about those arguments." Josie squinted.

 

Penelope starts bating her eyes and approaches Josie. The brunette smiles and gives her a soft kiss, it was a quick one. They separate a little and touch their fronts. They stay like that a few seconds before Penelope chases Josie´s lips once again. It doesn’t take long for them to deepen it. Penelope interlaces their hands turning off the flame on Josie’s finger.

 

Without separating their lips Penelope climbs on top of Josie with a leg in between the girl's and begins to kiss her neck.

"You need to apologize to Hope." Josie says with an already heavy breath.

"What? No. "The girl says in a whisper without neglecting her work.

"I'm serious."

 

Penelope stops and raises her head to look at Josie.

 

"I have a reputation to maintain you know?"

"You can always choose." Josie swiftly raises her leg rubbing it against Penelope’s middle.

"Oh my God you think I can be bought with that?" Penelope says offended. Josie arched her eyebrows in response. "Do better and I'll apologize tomorrow." The raven-haired smiles and kisses Josie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @QuienFuese if you want to be friends
> 
> Leave comments and kudos I need validation


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's being a while, but hope you like it
> 
> If so, please let me know
> 
> If you have ideas or requests you can also find me here @QuienFuese
> 
> .

Hope takes a deep breath to calm down from the altercate with Penelope. The last she needs is misplaced her anger. She knocks gently and opens the door afterwards, knowing there’s not going to be a response.

 

Hope pictures Lizzie crawled into her bed, looking to nowhere. The tribrid feels an ache in her heart knowing she’s the reason of Lizzie’s sadness.

 

The redhead slowly moves a foot inside. The barrier is gone, which is a good sign.

 

“Hey.” Hope waits for Lizzie to look back at her. “Are you ready?” She says gently.

 

Lizzie nods and stands up from bed. She puts some shoes on and walks toward the door. Hope gives her a brief smile and opens the door completely for Lizzie to come out.

 

They start walking in silence side by side, away from the halls, away from the school. They head to a place where there’s only them and nothing more, like they have done a thousand times whenever one of them has a lot inside.

 

It’s their special place.

 

The place where they started to connect with each other. The place where subtly all started to happen. The place where feelings started to grow nonstop.

 

Is the place where day by day they started seeing each other into their eyes and feelings started flooding each time. Feelings that one day they could no longer hold anymore.

 

When they reach the woods, Hope waits for Lizzie to bomb her out for messed things up, but when no words are spoken, she decides to finally break the silence.

 

“Liz, I know it was all my fault and I need you to know I’m so sorry for letting you down.” Hope waits for something, whatever it’s good, but Lizzie just nods. “There’s no way I could do a tryout?” Hope says gently hoping for the best.

“No, Jed would never allow it.” Lizzie says with resignation. “Last year we had problems because everyone thought it was unfair to keep Josie in the team. Don’t tell her but thanks God Penelope ask her to do this whole new team, she really sucks.”

 

Hope look at the corner of her eyes trying to recall. “Didn’t you…”

 

Lizzie rushes to interrupt, already knowing what the shorter girl was going to ask. “No, I just had to acted mad for a couple of days, it actually earned me a few homeworks.” The blond shrugs.

 

“Penelope must be thrilling thinking she won this one.” Hope says annoyed. Lizzie looks at her sensing there’s something more than what she said but Hope rushes to distract that idea. “But I mean is good for you two, you know stopped the codependency thing.”

“Yeah, it also left a spot left and I was hoping to win this together.” Lizzie says with an ironic smile and resignation behind. “But I guess Alice is not that bad.”

 

Hope’s guilt return with Lizzie’s words and she hates it. She hates to feel this way. “I’m sure we can try talk to Jed.” She tries again.

 

“No, he’s already on the thin line with the pack after that macho fight with Raf, he wouldn’t risk being on the wrong side of the wolfs in our team.” Lizzie says shutting Hope attends to do something about it.

“We can always make Alice…” Hope arched her eyebrows. Lizzie looks at Hope clueless of what she’s referring to. “You know.” She widens her eyes and makes a gesture with her hands.

“Who are you?” Lizzie asks amused.

“Admit you thought about it.” Hope laughs.

“Maybe.” The blond grins and join Hope laughs.

 

Hope feels relieves. She managed to make Lizzie smile, and that was something. Actually, it was everything after the failing attempts to make things better. She surely has decided from now on, she prefers a mad, sometimes illogical Lizzie than a sad, disappointed one.

 

They keep walking in silence. Hope is surprised the lack of words from Lizzie, when she knocks at the twin’s door, she didn’t expect this is how the conversation was going to be. She had prepared herself for a storm of words and instead she was facing the cold indifference of the situation.

 

This is all new to her, there was a time not long ago when she didn’t care at all how people feel unless it was some member of her family. But now the Saltzman were also her family and now Lizzie Saltzman, that sometimes annoying overenergetic, overplanning and over pretty much everything tall blond means more than anyone could imagine.

 

Something was off, Lizzie wasn’t her usual self. Usually she would’ve come up with a contingence plan, but that wasn’t the case. She is giving up, and that isn’t her, that isn’t her Lizzie.

 

“What is it love?” Hope finally asks.

 

Lizzie tries to avoid the question and speed up her pace, but Hope takes her hand forcing her to turn around and look at her. No matter how dark it is, Lizzie catches her eyes and tries to resist the redhead’s glare but is useless. Those tender blue eyes quickly get into her skin.

 

“I’m just hurt.” The blond shrugs. She knows Hope is aiming for more than that but is not easy for her telling her what’s is on her mind.

 

Hope feels her heart a little shattered after hearing those words. She knew she is, but hearing it out loud from her was something else.

 

They are near the barn, so Hope takes one of Lizzie’s hand and drag her to a log near the rests of a bonfire. After they sit, she muttered a spell to light up the wood.

 

Hope rubs gently her thumbs against Lizzie hands. “Please tell me.” She pleads.

 

And there they are, those compassionate blue eyes that always take more than Lizzie Saltzman is used to give.

 

“All my life mom and dad always make these empty promises that bring me on top and all of the sudden they just make me crash and after today, I just… I don’t want you to be like them. And to add to my fatalities Josie is still mad, after shutting you out for being…well, a bad girlfriend. I just wanted her to comfort me and she wasn’t around. It made me feel like I’m alone”

 

The pain behind her words makes Hope’s heart wrinkles. “It was never my intention, if…”

 

“Neither theirs.” Lizzie replies with a fake smile.

 

“Liz…”

 

“I know.” The taller girl closes her eyes and takes big breath before opening them again. “I know you’ve been there if you hadn’t forgot while doing this amazing plan with my sister. I just need to be alone right now.”

 

“Well, I can’t do that.” Hope tilts her head and shrugs.

 

“Why not?”

 

“If I leave you alone, you’ll indeed be alone, and you are not. I’m here for you, I’m always being here for you and maybe I’m the reason why you want to be alone, but I’m not leaving. I’ll stay here with you until you believe I will always be.”

 

Lizzie parts her lips to say something but Hope leans and shut them with hers. She gently grabs the blond’s head pulling her closer. Hope tries to give everything in that kiss. She wants Lizzie to know what she means to her, that she will never being alone, because she has her and no matter if she tries to shut her out, she will always have her.

 

And for that moment Lizzie forgets about everything that its wrong.

 

They kiss until they have no more air but stay close staring at each other. Melting in each other’s eyes while trying to regulate their breathing. “Let me stay with you tonight.” Hope whispers still grabbing her head like she is holding the most precious thing in her world, because she is, she knows she is.

 

“I don’t think I could say no after that.” Lizzie smirks and close the distance between them one more time.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Hope manages to wake up early and sneak out without Lizzie notice it. Not that Lizzie cares, she is already used to Hope waking up ridiculous early to go training. So, when she feels Hope’s grip loosen up, she just groans. Hope smiles at that, she figured a while back that is her way to say good morning, not that is a nice picture at all, but for some reason she finds everything Lizzie does cute.

 

Hope rushes to get ready. She needs to do something before Jed publishes the announcement with Alice as their new player. Even if Lizzie was already resigned with the outcomes, Hope wasn’t used to let her down and she wasn’t going to start now.

 

Today isn’t exactly the best day to came to a plan out of nowhere. She only has little time before the council meeting of the month starts. The tribrid was trying her best to be on time to that annoying meetings, after all she fought for her spot on it, but since there were no monsters these days all they were about was Josie talking about school curriculum.

 

At first, she thinks about skipping it, which actually gives her an idea.

 

A great idea.

 

and for some reason all it took was a short talk with Jed in his way to the showers to have half of a plan.

 

Now she just has to wait.

 

When everyone gathers at the announcement boards all they can read is that the team decided to take more time to evaluate the candidates.

 

With a victory smile Hope starts walking to the meeting room. She let her mind flood with all the possible ways Lizzie is going to react with the news.

 

“Mikaelson.”

 

A voice very recognizable for her stops the redhead in her tracks. She turns to meet the source of her current problems with a murderous look.

 

“Easy pup, I just came here to apologize.” Penelope says with a smirk on her face.

 

“Where’s Josie? Doesn't she need to make sure you did?" The redhead says nonchalantly.

 

Penelope gives her a forceful smile while trying to remember again why she was doing this. “I’m really sorry you couldn’t make it to the tryouts and If you think I took my part on that, well I’m sorry for that.” The raven-haired finishes her words with a shrug.

 

Hope returns the smile and turns around to keep her way.

 

“So, what’s going to be your angle for the council to lift Jed’s punishment.”  The raven-haired adds before Hope could go away.

 

The tribrid turns around trying to remain calm. The last she needs is give some sort of satisfaction to Penelope. You could say she’s not surprise, off course Penelope Park was going to find out about this.

 

Hope finds an annoying smirk in the raven-haired face. She just looks at her figuring what Penelope’s move is going to be.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything about it. It’s a good move, didn’t expect less of you Mikaelson.” Penelope says honestly and gives her a wink.

 

Before Hope could managed to say something, Penelope focus her stare somewhere behind Hope. The raven-haired passes her by and goes straight to Josie.

 

Before the brunette could enter the meeting room, Penelope takes her hand and drags her a couple meters far away pinning her against a corner. Josie can’t help to flush and pushes Penelope a little away from her, knowing she can’t handle the closeness of their bodies.

 

“You look so hot on this. Can’t wait to take it off.” Penelope pulls a little Josie’s bow.

“As if you haven’t already done so this morning.” Josie says while taking Penelope hands before she can undo the bow.

“I’m greedy.” The raven-haired scrunches her nose.

“And I don’t like to be late. So, unless you are telling me you apologized to Hope I need to go.”

“I did.” Penelope arched her eyebrows and nods. “And I heard Hope will try to lift Jed’s punishment.”

“That’s great, I love when someone else brings matter to discuss and I think dad was harsh with Jed.” Josie says enthusiastic.

“Why you so sweet?” Penelope looks at her with fond eyes before breaking Josie’s smile. “She’s doing it to buy her spot in the team.”

 

The brunette frowns. “That doesn’t sound like Hope.”

 

“She’s doing it babe.” The shorter girl shrugs.

“Should we do something about it?” Josie asks not sure what to do with the information.

“How ever you want to handle it, I’ll be okay with that.” Penelope leans and gives a gently kiss in Josie’s cheek.

 

The raven-haired leaves before Josie can figure what she means.

 

Does she truly mean this is Josie’s call? Or is an _I trust you to handle this_ thing? Is this a test to see if she can put herself first? Or Penelope realized scheming is not good?

 

Josie as multitasking as she is, leads the meeting while thinking about Hope’s plan.

 

Old Josie will let Hope go ahead with it, even help her. Jed deserves this, he’s being great since his return.

 

At some point her thoughts turn to a place she usually doesn’t let them.

 

_What’s what Lizzie deserves?_

 

Maybe she doesn’t deserve the joy of playing alongside Hope.

 

She doesn’t deserve to win.

 

Not after what Lizzie told to her, not after all these years Josie doing everything for her and the second, she got the chance to get rid of her she just let her walk away, as if Josie didn’t matter at all.

 

Josie shake away her thoughts, maybe thinking about this is not necessary, Maybe Penelope heard wrong and Hope is planning nothing. Afterall, she hasn’t said anything the whole meeting long.

 

“I think we already covered all, so see you next month.” Josie smiles and stands.

“Actually, there’s something I want us to discuss.” Hope says before everyone could follow Josie’s lead.

 

Josie stares at Hope for a second, but in that second something in Hope eyes makes her take a stand.

 

“I’m sure we can cover whatever it is next session.” Josie smiles widely.

“Next session is in a month.” Hope scowls sensing a resistance in Josie.

“Well you should’ve …”

 

Hope rolls her eyes and interrupts her. “We should lift up Jed’s punishment and restore him full privileges.” The redhead says confident.

 

“Why would you ask for that? You are not the representative of his faction.” Josie asks in a way that seems to be challenging for an answer.

“Well, it seems the representative of his faction is bias.” The redhead raises a hand stopping Rafael to intervene as soon as she sees a reaction. “Not judgement, I understand he acted wrong in the past, but someone needs to speak for him now. He’s one of us after all.”

“I agree with Hope. Jed has shown improvement in his behavior since his return. He’s acting according to her new position in the pack and he has been following his punishment. Also, he has shown advances in his counselor appointments. I don’t see why not.”

“As leader of the pack I think my saying is the one that counts, and I don’t think he has endured enough to lift his punishment.”

“Well, good thing this is a democracy.” Hope rolls her eyes as Rafael proves her point. “Kaleb?”

“Whatever man, we all have done bad things. I’m in favor.” Kaleb says.

“We have a majority.” Hope says in victory.

“I think we should consider this more carefully. You can’t just decide to bring this matter out of nowhere.” Josie quickly adds.

 

Hope looks at her inquiring, off course Penelope not doing something didn’t mean not making Josie doing something. Instead of firing back she decides to play by the rules. “Does anyone have a valid reason why we shouldn’t do it now?”

 

Josie and Rafael exchanges looks, but none of them has something to add to help their case.

 

“Good, it’s settled then. I will inform Mr. Saltzman and Jed about our decision.” Hope stands finishing the meeting.

 

Rafael stands abruptly and leaves the room before his rage can control him. Josie starts gathering her things with a clenched jaw.

 

Hope senses something in Josie and waits for Kaleb and Emma to leave the room.

 

“What was that?” Hope asks with an inquiring smile.

“What?” Josie doesn’t bother to look at Hope.

 

Hope exhales loudly. “I know we are in different teams of this silly tournament but it’s Jed’s wellbeing we are talking about, that person over there wasn’t you.”

 

“Funny thing to say.” Josie says giggling to herself. “If you think it’s silly then don’t play it.”

“I bet someone would love that.” Hope crossed her arms assuming a tougher posture.

 

Josie ignores the comment and turns to the door. “We’re already late for class.”

 

“Look at me and tell me you are okay with what she did.” Hope says with defiance in her voice.

 

The brunette finally lifts her stare to Hope. “What exactly she did, Hope? Wasn’t you the one to forget about the tryouts?” She gives a step closer to the redhead trying to match her posture.

 

Hope takes a second to say something. Josie’s reaction takes her by surprise. Some part of her wanted to believe Josie didn’t know what happen.

 

Is not like Hope can defend herself for her mistake. So, she lowers her voice and appeals to the common sister bond. “You know Lizzie wanted this long ago, whatever happened not just happens.” The redhead frowns gently.

 

Josie shut down Hope’s attend to get to her sensitive side.  “She apologized, didn’t she?” She arches an eyebrow.

 

“A Penelope Park coerce apology? How much value can that has?” Hope snorts.

“It’s not like she did something Lizzie hadn’t.”

“Right.” Hope tightens her lips. “How many times did you tell yourself that to be okay with what she did?”

 

Josie remains silence. She can try to defend Penelope all she wants, but that doesn’t erase the fact she didn’t feel right about what she did.

 

Hope exhales and uncrossed her arms showing a more relaxed façade “Jo, I know you guys just came back and are in a good place now, but you can’t just be okay with something that hurt me and your sister just because you are afraid to messed things up.”

 

“She’s not bad Hope.” Josie shakes her head and stares at the floor.

“No, she’s not. I know that, actually I respect her.” Hope lays a hand in Josie’s shoulder. “But you know what’s bad?” She waits for Josie to look back at her. “For you to be like her.” Hope says and walks out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a writer that needs validation so please leave kudos or comments
> 
> Please share your thoughts!
> 
> make me happy :)
> 
> @QuienFuese if you need whatever


End file.
